I give into nothing but temptation
by Countesscannibal
Summary: Pre-first war... that might be won.  A young Bellatrix Black happens upon a conversation that pulls her into the world of death eaters, a dark lord and everything she could ever wish for.  B/V  rated T just for safety, might change.
1. never dissapoint

AN: All characters owned and credited to J. n the harry potter merchandise. sadly i do not own it...if only...

This is my first Bellatrix and Voldemort story, i hope you find it worth reading. any form of constructive criticism..or general love much appreciated ^_^ Enjoy.

"Next week at nine"

"The next meet?"

"Yes, on Friday, we'll be given new tasks"

"Of course, still at the manor or have we relocated?"

"No, still at the manor"

"**He** will be pleased with our success with the vampires in the east, ghastly creatures"

"Indeed" he looked towards the door where he saw a pair of dark eyes watching them.

She whirled round and stood with her back against the wall letting out the breath that she was holding. There was a sigh from inside and footsteps heading in her direction, she started away, taking a look back and attempted to make a quick escape but hit something solid. She stepped back and looked into the face of her uncle Rosier.

"Bellatrix, what are you doing?" he asked wistfully, arms folded.

"I was just passing by on my way to the library" She smiled placing her hands behind her back, looking as innocent as Bellatrix could.

"Reading at this time of night?" He raised an eyebrow and began stepping forward. Backing Bellatrix into the room where Orion waited.

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I would find something to occupy myself with." She continued to back into the room, sensing her other uncle coming closer. Then they stopped.

"How much did you hear?"

"Not enough" She answered casually.

Rosier raised an eyebrow to Orion. "Perhaps…"

"Why would he want her, she's a woman?"

"She has talent and strength. Her magic developed early on." He looked over his niece. "And potential, if we…suggest it to **him** and **he** finds her useful than I am sure we will be rewarded"

"I am standing here?" She said with slight annoyance. The fact they spoke about her like she wasn't there was flaring her short temper but she held it in check in front of her uncles.

"Do we take her to the meet, or see him before and request a separate date?" Orion carried on, ignoring Bellatrix as before.

"We should see if we are called on before and request it then, if not then take her with us and present her then."

Bellatrix stood between the two men, her mouth slightly open, she would finally do something useful with her self. More over she would meet the dark lord himself.

"Go to bed Bellatrix" Rosier said to her. She simply nodded still in a slight daze over the realization and walked out to her room. She lay on her bed. Finally those newspaper articles and whispers she, Bellatrix Black would see him and join the cause. She wouldn't disappoint.

Rosier looked out at after his niece, she had it in her, he didn't know anyone who could match her passion and skill. She had the Black looks, Druella's charm and elegance mixed with Cygnus's temper and arrogance. She was ruthless. She wouldn't disappoint.


	2. Black Blood

Disclaimer: i (regrettably) don't own any of the character (the belong to J..) Enjoy...

any comments welcome, i hope You-Know-Who is in character somewhat?

* * *

><p>Rosier walked down the long path towards he manor, watching the building drawing nearer with each step. His mater had called on him, two days before the meet and his left forearm flared up. He didn't know why he was called so unexpectedly, his only hope is that it was for something good. Arriving at the large door he reached out to touch it and it opened, making his way to the masters study he passed through the large entrance hall into another with the staircase leading up. The first door on his left opened slightly as he approached. Upon entering he dropped to is knees at the sight of his master.<p>

"My Lord" He greeted.

Lord Voldemort stood with his back to the room, looking out of a large window at the nightly word outside. He turned to the kneeling man watching him.  
>"Take a seat Rosier" He gestured to the few seats by the window. "It has come to my attention that you wish to discuss, correct?"<p>

"Erm, yes my Lord" He looked up at his master who waited for him to continue. "A new Recruit my Lord, to the cause" Voldemort watched the man before him, his chin resting on his knuckles. "And, who might this be?"

"My eldest niece, Bellatrix Black my Lord" Voldemort raised an eyebrow. " why would she be...Of use to me Rosier" He watched his follower, although his current followers were all male, he was open to allowing women to join, though within pureblood society women were expected to marry and produce heirs, anything more...adventurous was some what frowned upon. It was odd that Rosier, would suggest a woman, let alone his niece, a Black who were rightly considered royalty among wizarding society. She must be quite the woman if Rosier was suggesting she join them.

"Well Rosier, give me a reason to consider miss Black." He stated waiting for a response from Rosier.

"She developed her magic at a young age, she exceeded all expectations in Hogwarts and achieved the highest marks..."

"Pointless school tests do not interest me" Voldemort said with a slight tone of irritation

"Forgive me, her dueling skills are beyond her age, she has never lost. She is ambitious a quick learner and has great potential, given the opportunity she could become a powerful witch and ally. she also inherited plenty of Black family traits"

"such as" Curious at this point, this Bellatrix seemed and interesting witch after all.

" looks, charm...a sharp tongue and a short but vicious temper." He explained, knowing Bellatrix inherited both Druella's and Cygnus's characteristics which were a dangerous combination. he looked at his master who was, evidently contemplating weather Bella was worth the effort.

" How old is she?" he questioned

"18 my Lord"

Voldemort looked past the man before him, she was young, however young enough to still be impressionable and be taught so much. it would also be useful to have such 'royalty' among wizards, the purest of blood within his followers, it would certainly show his influence among the nobility. Orion was already among his inner circle but having a younger Black would prove useful in the future. " Bring her too me Rosier, I shall see for myself weather she is everything to make her out to be. And if she is worthy to join us." Rosier nodded.

"does she know of us?" He questioned suddenly narrowing his eyes as Rosier lowered his gaze.

"yes, My Lord...she overheard a conversation between Orion and I. when she realized the opportunity to become part of the cause she seemed...highly interested. she has been known to follow any information on our...exploits recently." Voldemort rose and went back to looking out of the window, he let a slight smile creep on his face, so she's been keeping track, she's becoming more interesting by the second. "That is all Rosier, you may take your leave."

Rosier rose from his seat and began to walk to the door then paused. "When shall i bring her my Lord?"

"On the night of the meet, bring her to this room where she can wait till the meeting ends. I shall see her then." He said, still facing the window.

"Yes my Lord" With that Rosier continues out of the room and didn't apparate till he was beyond the large iron gates.

* * *

><p>He arrived in the entrance of the Black manor where he was visiting for the holiday. he walked up the staircase and towards the guest room he was residing in. as he drew closer a figure was waiting beside his door. Bellatrix, of course waiting for his return. "I am to bring you too the meet, you'll wait in his study while the meeting takes place and he will see you after" She simply gave a nod and returned to her room elsewhere in the manor. he entered his room and silently closed the door, letting out a long sigh of relief.<p>

Bella stopped outside her room her hand on the handle, she smiled to herself realizing how soon she would meet the Dark Lord himself. she entered her room, returning to her bed soon falling into a fitful slumber knowing in two days she would meet the man who would ultimately change her life.


	3. Pressing Engagements

"Bella!...BELLA!"

"What is it Cissy?"

"You'll never guess who's been to visit this morning" Her younger sibling said to her

'Sigh.' Bella rolled over to the sister who was kneeling on her bed beaming. "There could only be one person that you could possibly be this excited about. Why was he here…You know…" Her sister put out her left hand which held a rather expensive looking engagement ring.

"WHAT?" Narcissa giggled at her reaction. "He proposed to me this morning after asking fathers permission. Isn't it just incredible Bella! I'm going to be married to Lucius Malfoy!"

Bella placed a hand against her forehead. "Now I actually have to make an effort to speak to the arrogant insufferable…"

"Oh can't you just be happy for me Bella" Her sister chimed at her. "The wedding happens as soon as I finish Hogwarts and you and Andy will be bridesmaids."

"What? No….Cissy I will not be wearing a ridiculous dress or anything of the sorts…especially with Malfoy there." She said sternly watching her sister who looked slightly down cast.

"Well I wanted my bridesmaids in black…you know I wouldn't have anything pink or frilly other like Bella." She replied firmly.

"I wouldn't put it past you Cissy" Bella half smiled at her sister outraged face. Who grabbed a pillow and threw it at her. "What the hell was that for?" She sat up in bed looking slightly irritated.

"For not knowing me, whatever makes you think I would have FRILLS for Merlin's sake!" She said waver hands about. Bella could tell she was trying to get her to snap, She knew Narcissa love her when she was angry…But right not she wasn't falling for it and finding Narcissa's attempt quite amusing. "Cissy. Is Lucius still here so I can have a word with him" She asked in a sarcastic tone.

"No, he left about ten minutes ago...You do know what time it is Bella."

"Some time in the morning…" She sat against the headboard and closed her eyes.

"It's nearly two Bella." Bella's eyes shot open. "Two!" She jumped out of bed and ran over to her wardrobe throwing the doors open. She heard Narcissa giggling from the bed. "Is uncle Rosier still here?" She asked while getting dressed.

"He went out for lunch about an hour ago…I suppose he will be back soon. Why?"

Bella stuck her head around the door. "None of your business Cissy…He promised to take me out later, that's all." She snapped

"Oh, by the way, have you seen much of Andy recently?"

"No, why is she missing?" Bella answered back inside the wardrobe choosing what to wear.

"No…well she spends a lot of time out recently saying she's seeing 'friends'" Narcissa said. "what 'friends' I don't know because no one I know in her year has seen much of her."

"What do I care" Bella came out from the wardrobe in a long black halter neck dress that has a corseted back with a thick black silk ribbon wrapping around her neck. "I haven't spoken to her since our last argument the other week. I swear by Merlin's beard that she'll do something stupid soon" She added frowning in the mirror as she thought about her other younger sister.

"Right, well have fun with Uncle Rosier, I'm off shopping with mother for some new clothes." She said cheerly. "Oh and please, if you happen into Lucius be gentle Bella. For me" With that she waltzed out of the room. Bella smoothed down her dress and called after her. " I'll try." She then continued to prepare for the evening to come.

* * *

><p>8 Hours later...<p>

Bellatrix lay along the chaise with her current book _'Curses and Hexes A History. Volume II'. _Waiting in calm anticipation for her uncle to call on her. She found it hard to occupy herself throughout the day so she decided to settle down and continue reading. Two hours later and she was still reading.

"Bellatrix, are you ready, I want to leave within the next five minutes." He stated from the doorway.

"Yes uncle." she put her book down on the armrest and stood up. she clicked her fingers and a small house elf appeared."Fetch me my cloak, and be quick about it." It nodded and within seconds appeared again behind a bundle of black. She whipped it out of the creatures arms and whirled it on, clasping it at her neck. She strode out of the library and to the large entrance hall where her uncle was waiting for her, he wore a black traveling cloak over his robes. "Good, we can leave. Orion has already left." He said. He held out his arm which she took and they apparated.

They landed outside a pair of large iron gates. Looking beyond Bellatrix saw a large manor house, not as large as the Black manor but still large. They passed through the gates and walked down the gravel drive that led up the the dark building. they entered the house, walking through the entrance into the large hall beyond. Rosier took Bellatrix to the first door on her left that led to a room, similar to that of her father study. The walls were lined with shelves for books. Apart from one which was dominated by a window, its black drapes closed over it. There were some chairs close to the window, one stood out, a larger dark green one. In front of a large fireplace was an ebony desk with some items scattered on it.

"You will wait here for the Dark Lord. Understood"

Bella nodded as she continued to look around the room.

"And I mean stay here. This is no place to be sneaking about or getting lost." he added in a harder tone before he shut the door and left her alone.

She moved over to the large window and peeked out behind the drapes. seeing nothing of interest in the night she moved over he hand running along the top of what she imagined was **his** chair. she looked at it then walked over to one of the book covered walls and looked at the books. One caught her eye, it looked like it was about Salazar Slytherin and his ideals. She pulled it out flicking through the pages, reading small sections. Perhaps she could borrow it, being a member of Slytherin when in Hogwarts she wanted to know as much about him, he was the base for all pureblood teaching and belief. After a while she put the book back, she looked back at the door. Since when did she, Bellatrix Druella Black ever listen to anyone. She walked over to the door and placed a hand on the handle and opened the door. She looked out at the grand hall. there were three doors lined the opposite side of the room. one had a sliver of light coming from under the door. that must be where the meeting is being held. She crept across the huge room towards the door, she began hearing faint voices...

"We have success with the Persian vampires..."

"Good, we will move further east again..."

She hadn't recognized the voice, but it held authority and power behind it. It must be his. She crept back to the room she was supposed to wait in and closed the door again. She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. After a few minutes of leaning on the door she pushed herself up and looked about again she moved over one of the other walls shelved with books and began reading the spines, her fingers trailing along them as she passed. They were mostly books on history and the dark arts, what she wouldn't give to read them, the things she could learn...

"Books can only teach you so much, Miss Black"


	4. books

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by J..

I hope this chapter goes well, first meeting an all. R&R please, they make me dead chuffed ^_^

* * *

><p>He stood tall, in black robes only fitting for the Dark Lord. He has dark brown hair, pale glowing skin and dark eyes, almost black. Even from his appearance he commanded authority and had immense power. He was also incredibly handsome.<p>

Instinctively she dropped into a low curtsy. "My Lord." She said audible just above a whisper.

He was…intrigued by her reaction. "Rise Miss Black" He walked over to her examining every inch as he advanced on her. She had her head lowered as he drew closer. His advance stopped and he lifted her head up, holding her chin with his elegant hands. She still avoided his eyes…she found them dark, looking into her…which they were. "I have been told a great deal about you Bellatrix Black." He spoke so calm and collectively.

"Nothing that wouldn't do me justice I hope…My Lord" She let out.

"Indeed, and things that I would hope you can live up to Miss Black" He let go of her chin and gestured for them to move to the comfort of the chairs. she walked over and took the seat opposite his large green one where he took his place. He watched her in silence for a for moments. "Why are you here Miss Black"

The question took her by surprise, her head shot up to look at him. "I...My Lord...I want to follow you, that is become one of your followers" She said, not really thinking about it. Her mouth hung open slightly still.

"How would you benefit me. I do not just allow anyone to join me." He said coldly. He saw her eyes cast down thinking. He lent forward, waiting to see what she said.

She looked at him from beneath her lashes, she swallowed thing link of what to say. Why was she so stuck for words, she has never been stuck for words. Neither had she has to bow to another before. What was she she doing? Where was her fiery self confidence. "I am and excellent dueler. I have never lost a duel." She began confidently.

"Yet" He interrupted. To which she gave a glare that lasted seconds, she looked down, away from his prying eyes. He let a small smile at her reaction, there was her fire.

"I would do anything you ask of me My Lord." She stated.

"Anything?"

"Everything, I would be your most loyal follower. I would **never** fail you My Lord." It was a strong, definite tone in which she spoke. She was on the edge of her seat leaning closer to him.

He drew his wand from beneath his robes. "Kneel before me Bellatrix" She did as he ordered and he placed a hand on her cheek sending a cool shiver down her spine. "Legillimens" He uttered. Images flew across her eyes. _The day she stole her mothers wand and setting fire to her cousin when she was only six. Being sorted into Slytherin. Various unfortunate students who came in contact with Bella's hexes or just catching her in a bad mood. Her argument with Andromeda about associating with blood traitors. Over hearing her uncles conversation and feeling the trill of meeting the Dark Lord. Sneaking out of the room. Seeing him for the first time and that she._..

She let out a gasp and pulled away falling on her back. He couldn't know what she thought of him. She looked up through her hair that had fallen in front of her face. Here eyes wide. he looked at her with a frown and narrowed eyes. "i would advise you against doing that again Bellatrix." he said harshly making her look down.

"Forgive me..."She uttered almost soundlessly. She was still shocked he had performed legillimency on her with such skill, she barely felt his presence in her mind.

"However, it has been a long time since anyone has managed to interrupt me. impressive i must admit." His face turned in to a small smile and he stood, holding his hand out to her. which she took ans stood up. "Along with what i saw, though you still have much to learn." he brushed the hair out of her face with his free hand. She felt cold shivers all over her as she did so. " i will teach you." he stated, still looking at her. Her eyes widened even more.

"Really?..I mean...That would be an honour my Lord, I will not disappoint you. I swear it." He chuckled at her forwardness. Then let go of her and started walking over to the door, then stopped realizing she wasn't following, looking back at her watching him. Realizing she was supposed to follow him she strolled over, looking at the books towards him as he reached the door and opened it standing back.

"I expect you here in tree days time, at nine. Arrive late and i will **not** hesitate to punish you Bellatrix." He said coldly.

"I wouldn't give you the opportunity My Lord" She smiled slyly. At this he raised and eyebrow, oh she was going to be fun to tame. "I was wondering if I.."

"Yes, as my student i give you permission to borrow any book you wish." He said sweeping his arm out. She grinned and moved over to the shelves picking the book on Slytherin and another on dark arts. she returned to the door, the books against her chest. "Thank you my Lord" She bowed and turned to leave. He placed a hand on her cheek and lightly inclined her head to look into her eyes. Those brown orbs, his face so close to hers.

"Bella..." He let go and stepped back from her indicating she was to leave. Bella looked down, feeling her face warm at the sudden close proximity. She turned and left hearing the door shut behind her. She hugged the books tighter. No one but her sisters called her Bella. No one.

* * *

><p>He sat in the chair. staring at the empty one opposite, the one she had occupied. She was sublime. what he saw, felt as he saw into her mind. her anger, passion...and skill. She would be an excellent student and a powerful witch at his hand. And she was physically appealing, Beautiful. His eyes narrowed at the empty chair and the corner of his mouth curled slightly. And she was <strong>his<strong>.


	5. lesson Number one

Disclaimer:I don't own any characters :( all credit to J..

Couldn't let you down so managed to squeeze this out of my creativeness. R&R please and thank you. Enjoy ^_^

* * *

><p>She lay on the chaise, reading. She was nearing the end of her book. The moment she started reading it she didn't want to put it down. She spent the days between first meeting and her first lesson secluding herself to the library or her room, reading.<p>

She was drawing near the end of the book about Salazar Slytherin. It was the day of her first lesson and the hour she had to leave was drawing nearer. As she turned the last page, finally finishing it she put the book on her lap, there was so much about the man she didn't know, though the obvious was learnt at Hogwarts and known among purebloods. She had no idea of the intimate details in Slytherin's ideals.

She went to stand up, the book fell of her lap and fell open on the floor, a small piece of parchment falling out. She picked up the book along with the parchment. It wasn't a page of the book. Placing the book on the chaise she looked at the paper in her hands. It had a few names on it, including Salazar Slytherin, at the top. Branching off were other names, or '_unknown_'. The last name at the bottom, _Tom Marvolo Riddle_. Above it were what would be parents one was crossed out. She slipped it back in the book. Perhaps she could ask her master about it later.

At the thought of him she looked at the time, it was half eight, she would need to leave soon. She could not be late. She made her way up the staircase and to her room where she opened her wardrobe and took out her black traveling cloak. She held it as she made her way down to the entrance and put it over her shoulders. Then as she stepped outside and shut the door she lifted her hood over her face, making her way down the path to the gates, once through she apparated.

Appearing in front of her were another set of gates. She passed through then and walked up to the large house. She felt nervous, the last time she walked up the path and into the house she was with her uncle, now the dilapidate house that loomed over her set her on edge. She shook her head, getting any thoughts of nervousness and fear out of her head. She wasn't the type to be scared, it wasn't in her to be so.

She entered the house and walked to the hall, she looked back at the door where she knew he took his meetings with his inner circle. She glared at the door, she should be allowed in there.

"Not yet Miss Black, you have yet to prove you deserve a place among my inner most followers" She turned back to the door seeing her master leaning on the door frame in all his glory.

She bowed to him. "My Lord I..."She began but was silenced when he took her chin and pulled her upright.

"Bellatrix, come I'm sure you are more than eager to begin our lesson" she nodded and smiled. He removed his hand and turned leading her into his study. She stopped before his desk and removed her hood. Voldemort when to his chair and removed a cloak form the back and began to put it on.

"My Lord are we going somewhere?" He paused and looked at her.

"Yes. I cannot risk any damage to my house" He saw her frown slightly and then fuss with her cloak.

"Where are we going, my Lord?"

"So many questions Bellatrix. You shall see when we arrive." He said with a slight edge to his voice. She lowered her head and stopped fussing with her robes. Voldemort came back to stand in front of her and held out his hand. She took it, his touch was warm and firm. He then pulled her closer and put his arm around her waist. She let out a slight gasp at this action. Then they apparated. The whirlwind around them lasted seconds and they landed on a marble floor.

She looked up at him and he simply looked over her and let her go. She stood looking at the room she had been brought to. It was a large room made of what seems to be marble that has silvery veins running through it. It looked like it was constantly shifting. There were no doors or windows, she assumed it was underground. "You assume correct Bellatrix, we are indeed underground. welcome to my classroom." He opened his arms to the room and grinned.

"It's beautiful my Lord" She looked back at him. He had taken out his wand, she did the same and the lesson began.

He stood behind her, one hand on her shoulder, the other holding her wand hand. She could feel his breath in her ear, it sent shivers down her spine that she tried not to show. She was concentrating solidly on the task at hand and tried not to think about his close proximity and how he emanated power and strength that she fed off. He was directing her movements for the curse he was teaching her. She took in a breath and listened to what he was saying.

"Now aim and cast" He said to her. She let the magic flow through her and out of her wand. She smiled and giggled as red sparks crashed against the wall like embers. She felt him smile and chuckle at her joy."Well done Bella" He whispered in her ear. She wondered if he knew the effect he was having on her when he did something like that.

Voldemort smiled against her after seeing her thoughts. Yes, he knew what he was doing and relished in it. He had her completely under his spell...so to speak. He let go of her and stepped back from her. She put her arm down and turned to him, her smile still there. "Thank you my Lord...Whats next?" Voldemort chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"That will be all for your first lesson my Bella" She looked slightly downcast at that. He walked over to her and lifted her face up, cupping her cheek. "Now that I have judged your learning capabilities we can progress more in the lessons to come. This was just...testing."Her eyes shone at the thought of learning more, with him. "Now I am sure your parent would want you returned safely." He straitened her cloak and took her by the waist again, and holding her hand apparated out of the room.

They returned to his study where he held onto her for a few seconds, brushing her hair behind her ear. "I will see you the same time every night from now on, you will come here first." He continued to look down on her. "Unless I send word otherwise" He let her go and put her hood up then turned and lead her to the door where he opened it. She started out the door but stopped when she felt his hands on her shoulders he came up behind her. "My Bella" His hands slid down her arms then let her go. The door shut behind her and she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Then shook her self awake and made her way home.

From the other side of the door Voldemort smiled. She was his. Entirely.


	6. hold me closer

She paced the room, her thoughts getting the better of her. She needed to stop thinking about him. It would affect her performance and she couldn't disappoint him. She carried on pacing until she walked into him. She nearly fell but he caught her and pulled her up.

"Something on your mind Bella?" His voice asked calmly hiding his amusement. She opened her mouth then decided against it.

"No my Lord, nothing that would affect my training." Her voice confident, pushing any thoughts about their current position.

"Good" They apparated to the classroom. He let her go and stood a few paces before her and the lesson began.

This time she would learn more than one curse. As she was taught them, like before he would demonstrate the spell explain it. She would then have to perform it. The first curse she mastered straight away, earning an approving look from her master. The next was the same, although it was weak at first she had still managed to produce it but weakly, her master's face hardened and she lowered her head, her face racked with concentration. She hated to disappoint him. She mastered the spell but her master's face was still passive. She stood before him arms by her sides waiting for him to continue.

He aimed his wand at her and her face, her eyes widened but she swallowed and let her face return to a controlled expression ready for whatever he was going to do to her.

"I'm going to teach you the first of the three unforgivable curses, the imperious curse" His mouth twitched into a smile at her nod. "Raise your wand and aim at me. I want you to cast it on me and I will do so to you" He saw her hand tighten around her wand then slowly raise it up, so she was prepared to do it, the corner of his mouth twitched, interesting Bella. She moved, preparing to strike

"IMPIRIO" Light flashed out of their wands and met between them, the core pushing towards Bellatrix. She forced herself to push harder. Pushing the core back towards th middle.

'_That will suffice, break off the spell'_ His voice penetrating her mind was enough for her to falter and the light between them dispersed. Voldemort watched his student look at him with a slightly confused look.

"Y...your a Legilimens?"She whispered out, her surprise evident.

"Naturally Bellatrix, it is a very useful skill...for seeing who is loyal to me and determining the truth" He smiled wickedly at her as thoughts raced through her head about weather he had looked into her mind, she was confident she was loyal and would never betray him or give him any reason to think otherwise. She looked back up to him seeing him watching her with a smile. At once she attempted to clear her mind.

"I do not doubt your loyalty Bella" He began to walk over to her and stood right in front of her, she looked up at him. "Let us return, we are finished here" He put his arms around her waist and pulled her against him she placed her hands on his arms and they apparated back to his study.

After they arrived Bellatrix didn't let go, neither did her master. She didn't want to. She rested her head against his chest. She felt one arm release and move too her face, it brushed her hair from her face and cupped her cheek, her heart increased threatening to loose control as he lifted her face up to look at him. "Is everything alright Bella" He cooed.

"I...I don't enjoy apparating, it makes me a little nauseous my Lord" She stammered out, the only excuse she could come up with, she couldn't tell him it was his close proximity and warmth and touch and...

Voldemort gazed down at her his thumb stroked her face. He hid his amusement at the thoughts racing around her head. She was absolutely consumed by him. He wondered how far he could push her before she completely caved in. "Perhaps you should take a seat then Bella, before you return" He lead her to a chair and sat her down, she sank into the chair and let out a breath. He moved over tho his desk and spotted the book she had borrowed. "Enjoy your book Bella" She head shot up to him, her mind returning back to the now.

"Yes, my Lord it was, very insightful." He nodded and picked up the book, moving across the room to return it. "My Lord, can I ask you something" He paused and turned to her. Her eyes looked at the book. "There, was a piece of parchment" She started slowly. "And on it was what appeared to be a family tree of some sort branching down from Salazar Slytherin, I was wondering who is Tom Marvolo Riddle?" She looked back up to him, his face has darkened at the mention of the name and she looked back down.

"You must never say that name Bellatrix. Never utter it again or I will punish you, I will be merciful this time as you are ignorant and naive. "She clenched her fists and lowered her head.

"Forgive me my Lord..."

He returned the book and made his way back to her. He held out his hand to her. She still sat there looking away from him. "Bella" He said smoothly, taking her hand and pulled her up. She then looked at him.

"You" He raised and eyebrow. "That was, your name" He gripped her hand tighter and she gasped. "My Lord, your the heir to Slytherin" His grip loosened, and his free hand moved to her waist, he brought her hand up to eye level and placed it on his chest.

"Correct, the blood that runs through these veins is that of Salazar Slytherin, and I will finish what he began, purging this world of those who are in pure and filth who don't deserve to have magic that isn't theirs to have. "He looked at her eyes they were wide with awe and wonder, this revelation only increased her want to follow him, to be his. He leaned forward, so close that their faces were millimeters apart.

Her heart was beating out of her chest, her eyes looking into his she wanted to lean in, closer just...

"Go home Bella, it is late" He moved away from her. She stood there for a few seconds, she closed her eyes and took in a breath. Then opened them, he was sitting behind his desk and watching her with a passive look, his head resting in his palm. She bowed to him and walked out of the room shutting the door behind her. She continued to stare at the door. He frowned at th though of her saying his name, He hated that name, even if they way when said it was...different, he never wanted to associate himself with his filthy muggle heritage. Then his frown smoothed and he smirked, he had really pushed her, so close. Soon, he knew her training wouldn't take long at the rate she was learning. He would induct her into his inner circle, making her one of his Death Eaters and making her his, permanently.


	7. Always Pure, Toujours Pur

She was sat on her bed, in the dark, waiting for her. It must have been at least four hours since she watched Andromeda sneak out of the house and disappear into the late evening. The window creaked and Andromeda appeared, climbing ungracefully through it. Once she stood up and brushed herself down, she realised there was someone sitting on her bed. "Bella, what are you doing here?" she said, with slight fear in her voice even though she tried to hide it.

"Bella stood up and looked hard at her sister. "Well, as a happened to look out of my window I noticed you running across the gardens and couldn't help wonder where my sister was going at this hour? So with you wellbeing at mind I couldn't help but follow you." Her voice coated in a barker tone. "What, do you think you were doing with…that filth Andromeda" she glared at her sister.

Andromeda's eyes widened. "Why did you follow me? I've never followed you out when you sneak out." She became angry at the fact Bella was following her. "I can take care of myself you know."

"Obviously not if your hanging round with that kind" She hissed back

"Don't Bella, I'm old enough to do as I like and if I want to.." She started firmly but was interrupted by Bella

"Don't you dare tell me you actually like his company? Oh wait you obviously do from the way I saw you two acting" Bella was fuming, how could Andromeda do this, to her. "You should know better" she spat and turned to leave the room, she didn't want to be near her.

"Bella!, you can't tell, promise" She came out after her, Bella was making her way down the stairs already.

"Oh I won't tell Andy, you'll have to explain THAT YOURSELF!" Bella's temper had blown its fuse.

Their mother appeared shortly. "What is going on here! Explain yourselves this instant" She screeched at them.

Bella shot her a glare and began in a raised voice. "I'M SURE ANDROMEDA WOULD LOVE TO EXPLAIN EVERYTHING TO YOU MOTHER!"

"Do not raise you voice at me!"

"Bella I hate you! Why would you do some thing like that to your sister!" Andromeda shouted back to Bella.

"How could I do something...HOW DARE YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO ME, TO ALL OF US ANDY! THEY ARE FILTH!" She screamed at the sister.

Bella now shot her a look that appeared like she would kill her on the spot, Andromeda let slip fear into her expression before hardening it but Bella's was frightening.

"You are not my sister!" She hissed, pointing her wand at the girl on the stairs threatening her. She turned around and stormed out of the hall and slammed the door shut.

* * *

><p>It was like th heavens had opened that night, rain poured onto Bella as she stood on the steps of her house. she let it wash over her and tried to calm down but she was far to worked up now. She walked down the step and down the drive, she walked out of the gate not knowing or caring where she was going.<p>

She needed to vent her anger out on something or someone.

She disappeared with a pop, landing in a forest where the rain still poured down through the canopy above. she was soaked to the core but she didn't care. she took out her wand and began firing spells at the woodland around her and anything that decided to move across her eye line.

after what seemed like forever of her letting out her anger she collapsed out of breath onto the moist ground. she knelt there for what seemed like forever, rain pouring around her, putting out the fires and covering the chaos she had caused around her.

"You'll catch your death out here Miss Black" A sultry voice said from behind her.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, thought I would leave you hanging there. Even if it was short. Well hope you enjoyed and R&amp;R for my benefit (of feeling loved and motivation) and yours (you'll get more chapters) haha.<em>

_Thanks,_

_Yours Truly xx_


	8. Of silver and emerald

_I have the next chapter forming in my mind and partly on paper, this story is going great, I think..hope...anyway. Thanks for some amazing reviews, honestly I get so chuffed._

_you know the drill, Disclaimer and all...oh and R&R ^_^ because I love it. _

_ENJOY... _

* * *

><p>She turned suddenly and fired a hex towards him, he flicked his wand and it hit a nearby tree, already damaged from her fit. He disarmed her, pinning her to the forest floor, her wand a few meters away.<p>

"That was a very unwise move to make Bellatrix, and it shall not go unpunished, I do not tolerate being attacked by my student, or servants alike" He aimed his wand and a stream of red wrapped itself around her in the form on torture. She rolled onto her side and balled her fists, bit her lip and writhed under the cruciatus curse, but did not let out a scream, just as the pain became unbearable she let a screech escape her then it ceased. He looked down at her, an amused sneer crept across his features. "Not even the best of my followers have lasted so long without crying out under my curse, I am…greatly impressed by your resilience Bella"

She propped herself up on her elbow and looked at him through her sodden hair. "Forgive me my Lord" she croaked out.

"You should return to your home Bellatrix" He said

"No" Though her voice was cracked and hoarse it came out confidently and harsh. He turned to her, his eyes colder, "I will not return while she is there" Malice coated her words.

He simply watched her, her face plastered by her hair looked at the ground, a scowl upon her otherwise flawless face. He held her wand, the smooth dark wood in stark contrast to his own. "You cannot stay out here, it is most unbecoming"

The scowl left her face, replaced by a passive expression. "I…" He chucked, her face turned up to his. He stretched out this hand, inviting her to take it. After staring at it, he grew impatient and grabbed her arm, pulling her of the drenched earth.

"Evidently you do not know were to find refuge, come" he beckoned her to him and offered her his arm. She looped her arm through. Not hesitating this time. She was sucked into darkness as he apparated them away from the forest and somewhere out of the rain.

* * *

><p>They arrived in a semi darkened room. A fire was lit, but it barely penetrated her soaked clothes that clung to her like a second skin. The walls were a dark forest green, a large onyx desk was placed in front of a window covered by thick drapes. A collection of cushioned chairs were arranged before the large fireplace, bathed in tis glow. "Where..?"<p>

"This the top floor of the manor Bellatrix, the third and fourth floor are strictly forbidden for anyone, they are my private rooms, for my use alone. Though on this occasion I will allow you to...reside here" He walked over to the seats and fell into the largest, facing the fire. She stood, still taking in the information.

"An honor..." She began.

"It is, practical as you are my protegé. Having you within this house would mean longer lessons and practice" She moved round to one of the seats, but before she sat, his hand moved slightly and her clothes became dry, though she still felt the chill beneath her skin. She tool the chair lose to the fire, but not far from her lord.

He observed her, watching the shadows of the fire dance on her pale face.

"I have business to take care off else were, you are free to go to your room, or do as you wish. I do not know how long I shall be" With that he rose, Bella bowed her head to him.

"Thank you master" He left the room.

She sat like that for a while, her head turned to the side watching the flames. Warmth had returned to her and soon the heat would become uncomfortable. She rose, walking out of the study into the corridor. She peered into a room, what she assumed her from as there was a trunk at the end of the bed, open with what appeared to be some of her belongings. She looked around the room inspecting it in the half light cast by the candles. She soon grew bored and wandered down the corridor peering into rooms.

Then she reached one, opening the door it was a large bedroom, in the darkness she made out a large four poster bed with black sheets and thick curtains. there was a wardrobe and a small desk and chest of draws. Something caught the light and her eye among the scattered items on the desk. She walked over, looking past the pieces of parchments and other things the looked at a ring, two silver serpents entwined their heads held a small emerald. Her hand went towards it...

"Bella" His voice full or warning and shock, she looked away but her fingers brushed the silver. Her eyes went wide and she was flung across the room, impacting against the opposite wall. She tired to stand but her body wouldn't move. It protested against any movement she attempted. She lifted her head slightly and watched Voldemort move towards her, although his eyes burned with anger and coldness, there flitted concern over his features as he approached. Then there was black.

* * *

><p>He placed a hand against her face, she was unconscious. He lifted her up and placed her on his bed, pulling the covers over her and flicked his wand, removing her outer layer of clothes as to make her more comfortable. He watched her, the flickering candle that he had lit. The meager light cast a warm glow onto her face. Again his mind clouded over with thoughts of her, but he could not...should not get attached to this woman.<p>

He turned away and strode over to the door, he stopped at the entrance, he heard her cry out in her sleep her breathing uneven and pained. He frowned, then in a flurry of his robes left her alone.


	9. Lesson number two

Pain shot through her hand, then through the rest of her body. She let out a gasp and opened her eyes.

* * *

><p>He sat next to her, leaning against the headboard of the bed. A book lay open on his lap. His expression was one of deep thought, his fingers held the small silver ring. He looked over at the sleeping Bellatrix, he sleep was becoming ever restless and he was sure she would wake soon. He turned the ring over in his fingers, the emerald glinting in the dark, capturing any light it could. Concern flickered over his face as he watched her. Then his face became cold and stern, she was foolish to even consider entering his private chambers. He knew she was defiant and stubborn, and thought she would be smart enough to stay away.<p>

He studied her features again, usually flawless and stunning, but now etched with creases of pain and agony. He turned back to the ring, thinking. A gasp from the from next to him signaled that she had awoken. Her dark eyes me his, she was breathing heavily and had her hands balled up into fists.

"My Lord?" She managed, looking at him, sitting next to her. She pulled herself up, then realizing she was no longer dressed brought the sheets up with her, covering her undergarments. She clasped the sheets to her tightly, feeling confusion and lingering pain. His gaze still lingered on her, the ghost of a smile lingered on his features from when she realized she was unclothed. "Where, I mean what happened?"

"You were foolish enough to come snooping around my private chambers Bellatrix" His voice was cold, and she lowered her head, bringing her knees up to her chest. "Forgi.." She started to whisper but was interrupted.

"You were also unfortunate enough to touch an experiment of mine" she looked at the ring and brought her and up to her chest, clutching the sheet tighter. "I should hope you will reconsider touching object that are not yours. Moreover, without my permission or warning Bellatrix"

She nodded. "I am sorry master" He looked one her, his gaze softening. Let me see your hand Bella" She hesitated then put her hand in his, he held it lightly, turning it over and examining it. "There is no physical or permanent damage, however it appears to have cursed you temporarily"

"How long?" He looked up from her hand. "That I am unsure of, as I am unsure of the actual curse" He said slowly with a touch of amusement in his voice.

"You mean to say do don't know the effect of it?" she sounded surprised and slightly shocked. How could he not know what it does? He only smiled. "I believe this will give me the opportunity to find out. Though it won't be the full effect of the curse as you did not hold the ring but touched it briefly, it will be educational. For us both." He let go of her hand, moved the book from his lap to the stand next to him and held the ring in from of him.

"It is beautiful my Lord" She said, her eyes looking at the silver and emerald ring. He watched her, she was still fascinated by it, even though it caused her pain and is highly dangerous, then again so is he.

"It is indeed, I have yet to find a suitable use for it" He said, more to himself. He placed the ring on the book. Looking back at Bellatrix, her chin resting on her knees, she looked tired, having not had a decent rest, and he doubted that the curse would allow her one for a while. "Bellatrix go back to sleep, it is late and you need as much rest as possible" She looked up at him, his face glowing in the dark, she felt some what uncomfortable knowing he is in the same bed, not that she could complain, she felt honored to be so close and informal with him, but it unnerved her.

"Perhaps I should return to my own room" She said, indirectly. Though it would be awkward to get up in only her undergarments in front of him, this made her almost reconsider her idea to move.

"I would prefer it if you stayed here Bella, I think it would be unwise if I left you alone in such a state, this was I can observe the effect of the curse on you" It was harsh and cold. He realized it seemed like he cared not for her, and only wanted to see what happened to her as a result of the curse yet he couldn't show to much warmth to her. He shouldn't, even if he did. He watched her look at him and give a slight nod, then lying back down she turned her back on him and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>She cried out and woke up clutching her wrist, she doubled up, gasping. this was worse than the last time. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she rolled over, his face still glowing, and his eyes dark. "Sleep"<p>

"But the.." His eyes darkened and she looked away.

"Sleep" She closed her eyes and tried to return to sleep. He watched her again, she was now facing him, her hair splayed around her head. He knew she would wake again, though he imagined the curse would ware off by the morning. She had barely any contact with the ring. His attention was drawn back to the ring. It would suited her, Slytherin's colours.

* * *

><p>Again she awoke, the pain unbearable. She allowed a sob to leave her lips and curled up, this pain how long would it last. She screwed her eyes at the last bout of searing pain as it shot through her body.<p>

A hand touched her her cheek and she opened her eyes again, she looked at the side of his face, he was looking in from, his expression passive, then he looked down at her, his eyes warm. He removed his hand from her cheek and lay down in the bed, he put an arm around her waist and drew her closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and placed her arm on his chest, she steadied her breathing, listening to the steady beat of his heart.

He rested his head on hers, his arm around her waist. He felt her breathing steady and quieten as she once again fell asleep.

He didn't know why he had done it. He had no reason to. He could have left her, leaver her to suffer on her own. But he didn't. He shouldn't. But he had , now she lay with him, touching him. This close proximity was new to him. Oh he had been with women but non had ever had the privilege of staying with him, let alone for any great amount of time. But it had been a long time since those days. He hadn't had the time for such activities, or indulging in such pleasures.

She felt...right. She was beautiful, powerful, bold, and so much more. He had never known anyone like her.

A hiss came from the doorway. "You should not be thinking such things" The snake slithered across the floor and up onto the bed, it curled it's self at the end of the bed, Voldemort did not move. "You cannot, after what you have done"

"It would seem i am incapable of love...it would be foolish to say that she did not stir something within me Nagini" He retorted. "You cannot deny that she is something" He stroked her hair, winding his fingers through the wild curls. The snake shifted and moved off the bed, making her way back to the door.

"You cannot afford this weakness" And she left the room. Bellatrix stirred again, she gripped his robes and her breathing became uneven and she woke, here eyes remained shut, and she tensed against him. He tightened his grip, stroking her hair and she relaxed. the curse was beginning to wear off, she would stir less and the pain would cease.

Nagini was right, in that he could not afford Bellatrix to become a weakness. She was loyal and strong, She was more than capable to take care of herself thought, once she had the necessary skills. She wanted to be his. He could use that.

She shook in his grip, and tensed stirring briefly but not for long. Her body was now to tired that she struggled to even wake properly, and the pain was lessening now. He looked over her briefly then closed his own eyes.

* * *

><p><em>So iv gotten this, it was half written as part of the previous chapter but i made it into a separate one. <em>

_Thank you for your reviews, and, I am taking into account some of your ideas and requests, keeping Voldemort in character without making him all lovie dovie with Bellatrix and keeping Bella's fierceness is tricky as I love this pairing but I love the distance thats between them. However I'm thinking taking to a new level, I won't give anything away, because that would ruin it. but I might drop hints in the chapters. _

_Well I hope it went well...thanks for all the support so far and love ^_^ xx _


	10. Beauty

_Gee, hey there...Been a while dearies...missed me much? probably not since I kept you waiting for such a while...well I hope this makes up for that, seeing as I felt , I should give you another chapter and hopefully round off this fic eventually, for you ofc. much love. and many apologies if it's not up to standard, but I think since my other writing my style has been tweaked...a bit._

_anyway, enjoy me dearies..._

* * *

><p>She awoke the next morning alone. She wasn't surprised but perhaps had hoped he would be with her when she woke. She rolled onto her back and gazed at the ceiling before sitting up, she lifted her hand and glanced at it, it seemed the curse had worn off over night.<br>"The longer the contact with the ring, the longer the curse lasts" His voice came from the doorway and she looked up and he made his way over to her. She made a move to stand, almost on automatic but he placed a hand on her shoulder and she stayed seated in the bed. "There is a tray of food in your room, along some of your clothes, I plan to begin your next lesson without delay" He paused, looking her over before leaving the room.  
>Bella stood from the bed, stretching her tense muscles and wrapped the top sheet about her and left the room, glancing at the desk as she passed. She entered her room and closed the door, dropping the sheet. She sat at the vanity where the food was and ate, she then opened the trunk and rifled through her clothes to find a suitable dress for the day. She donned a simple black dress with long sleeves and a moderate length. She laced up her boots and slid her wand up on of her sleeves, then left the room on search of her master.<br>She reached the staircase and began to decent to the third floor, pausing before she decided that she would maybe snoop another time. He hand tingled at the thought and she descended again. The second floor was deserted, as was the first and she reached the main floor she looked about the familiar hall. She was about to step towards the meeting room entrance when she sensed his presence nearby, turning she saw him standing against a closed door, arms crossed. He smirked as she turned and walked towards him.  
>"When you have completed your training you will attend the meetings, till then I advise you again not to enter that room lest I ask for you" She said coldly. She glanced at the door before looking at him and nodding. He turned the door behind him opening and they descended. Torches lit themselves as they passed and she found herself in a stone corridor with wooden doors with barred windows. They reached the end and Voldemort opened the door, letting her walk first. She entered and the room lit up, it was a vast room with stone pillars every so often, many with chunks missing and some charred. "This is where I shall be teaching you while you stay here" she turned to him and he walked passed her, she caught up and they walked to the centre of the large room. He turned to face her, drawing his wand and their lesson began.<p>

He had managed to somehow persuade her father to allow her to stay with him for long than she had though possible. She had been there for four days this being her fifth and she had not set foot in his room since that night. Here days were the same, waking, lessons for the morning and the evening if her master had the time as was not off somewhere. She spent those hours practicing and reading book he gave her to study. She had developed and improved a great deal over the four days and she had out done herself on many occasions. Once or twice she had seen other death eaters in the manor, even getting news from her uncle when they came one of the days, even though Narcissa wrote to her often complaining about their parents foul moods and seeing their sister in school.  
>She had just descended the last few steps when she saw the door open and three hooded figures entered. She stopped on the bottom step and watched at the tree took of their cloaks.<br>"Bellatrix?" It was Lucius, looking at her with surprise. "What the hell are you doing here" Rodolphus added, looking her up and down with a mixture of curiosity and a sneer.  
>"I'm staying here, for a few days Lestrange" she said with a smirk as his face changed to surprise. Lucius looked at her with a raised brow. "What do you mean staying here" He asked and walked closer.<br>"I said what I meant, It was arranged that I would stay here while I train" the boys looked at her wide eyed. Rodolphus sidled up next to her, leaning on the bannister. "It's been a while Bella"  
>"You know better than to call me that Lestrange" she bit back and moved away from him but he closed in on her and took her hand and placed a kiss on it. "How have you been, probably quite lonely living here, alone" she pulled her hand away raised a brow. "I'm not here on my own, The Dark Lord live here too" she said. "Of course, still I bet you get lonely at night, I know I do" he leaned closer to her.<br>Lestrange, please stop" Lucius said moving away and walking with her cousin Rosier towards the meeting room door but Rodolphus stayed with Bellatrix. Lucius paused waiting for Bellatrix to inflict some sort of pain on the fool.  
>"Surprising, I heard you have some every night, of questionable character" She smirked as he backed away. His eyes became dark. "Don't play coy Bellatrix, you know I want I'll have you one way or another" she still smirked. "Not likely after that poor show at the last party Rodolphus" He raised his wand to her neck, his face dark. "I'm sure I can best you now, what happened before was luck" Bellatrix crossed her arms daring him. She had wanted to test some of her new skill on something living…other than rats and Rodolphus was a perfect subject. "Luck has nothing to do with it" he lowered his wand and stepped backwards. "Fine, how about a rematch" He spread his arms out. "Right here right now"<br>"Lestrange, you're and idiot to duel here"  
>"Shut up Malfoy" he barked at him. He stopped several meters away and waited for Bellatrix to make her move. She sighed and stepped down onto the floor and slid her wand into her hand '<em>it's a shame there aren't more witnesses' <em>she thought as she watched him bow and raise his wand.

Rodolphus was on the floor before he could open his mouth to cast, Bellatrix's wand flew from her hand before she could raise it. She looked to the left where Lucius and Rosier stood. Voldemort had emerged and held her wand. He walked over to where Rodolphus was lying and rolled him over. Rodolphus groaned. "I would strongly advise you against duelling in my home, and more so against Miss Black. I would hate find you incapacitated from a simple tryst Lestrange" He bent down and pulled Rodolphus closer. "I would also advise you to stay away from her lest you wish to deal with me again" He said in a cold tone before dropping him and standing. "Wait in there" He ordered waving at the meeting room and the three hastily retreated with the door shutting behind them. Voldemort turned to Bellatrix and strode up to her. She took a step back, nearly falling over the bottom step as he approached. He stood before her drawn up to his full height and looked down at her. "I do hope you weren't truly intending to use what I taught you yesterday on Mr Lestrange, it would be unadvisable" He paused and placed a hand on her chin and moved closer to her. "Bella" She held his gaze. "Yes, master" She said, deciding from that point apart from Narcissa, only he could call her Bella.  
>He smirked. "Go downstairs, I shall be with you shortly once I deal with the others" she nodded and waited for him to leave. She didn't move until the door closed and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and walked to the door, descending to the cellar room where she waited for the next lesson, gathering her wits and steeling her concentration which he managed to shatter wenever he called her 'Bella'.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ooh, and if you wouldn't mind R&amp;R-ing, just to you know...show some love...I would appreciate it, especially if it wasn't as good or..you know, constructive criticism. xx<em>


	11. Snakes and silks

_I'll say, I did struggle with this since my creative juices are lower so much writing in a short space of time and trying not to make them tooo similar argh. woe id me, but hey, I'm sure you're just happy I updated finally with more than one chapter! wahey! but I have a party tonight an need to get ready and this was all i could muster from the depths of my brain for now. hope you enjoy, sorry it's not longer but short and so very sweet._

* * *

><p>He stood behind her, she swirled around and shot a curse but he was faster and it passed through smoke. She apparated elsewhere in the room, catching her breath and trying to figure out where he had gone, she heard a chuckle. He always chuckled when they duelled always and she gritted her teeth trying to figure out where he was hiding. They had spent most of her sixth day in the underground room, he taught her for several hours before they broke into a duel in the dark, Bellatrix walked between the pillars, her wand gripped tightly and she turned about her in search of him.<br>"Lumos maxima" she uttered and the ball of light rose above her, she sent it about the room, shadows arching and shifting as it went round. The light went out and then she felt his breath on the back of her neck and she froze as he wrapped his hand around her wand hand and held it next to her.  
>"You did much better this time Bella" She spoke into her ear.<br>"Thank you master" she replied as best she could as she felt him smile against her hair.  
>"I never knew there was bad blood between you and Rodolphus, why is that" he wanted to hear it from her, that she had turned down his proposal with the intention of becoming one of his followers, to serve him.<br>"He was to propose to me but I turned him down before he got the chance, he's always wanted me, but I could never belong to him, to a man like that" She said, she tried to steady her breathing and slow her heart he moved to stand in front of her and she looked up at him.  
>"You with to become one of my followers though, once your wear my mark you will belong to me, would you want that still, to belong to me" He held her chin and bent closer to her. "Well"<br>"yes, to be yours …"She ended quietly falling into his eyes then swallowed and then opened her mouth again to speak. "And serve you master" She added, trying so hard to give away how she felt about him, why her heart beat so fast or her hope that he would hold her again like before.  
>"Good" He hissed and then she leant in to him and placed her lips against his, her eyes open staring into his and she pulled back almost as soon as she had made contact, looking straight ahead. "I…" she barely whispered but stalled when she looked at his face, beautiful, passive and just watching.<p>

He wasn't entirely surprised by what she did, he had given her many an opportunity wanting to see if she would go that far and had, it had only take several days in his company and a great deal of manipulation. What he hadn't expected was his slight impatience and want for her. She was waiting for some reaction from him still expecting anger or rejection, his lip quirked and her eyes widened slightly seeing the slight change. "I have something for you Bella" he held out his hand for her to take and he apparated them into her room and he let go of her hand gesturing to the vanity in her room. She walked over to it and her eyes were immediately drawn to the small black box. The opened it and saw the ring that had cursed her before, the silver serpents and the shining emerald glinting at her from between black velvet. His arms appeared around her and he took her left hand in his, lifting it up while taking the ring from the box, she leant against him and tried to stop him putting the ring on in protest but he was stronger and slipped the ring onto her ring finger.

She waited for the pain but there was nothing, he still held her hand and she looked at the ring, she felt the band tighten and settle. "Why…"  
>"It will curse whoever tries to harm you physically or attempts to remove it, only you or I are immune to its effect" He said, she touched it with her other hand, wondering why he had given her it, wishing she could embrace him and thank him with more than just words but she held back, her heart skipped as he placed his hands on her shoulders and lowered his head.<br>"Thank you, it's beautiful" she spoke quietly.  
>"My pleasure Bella" he breathed against her neck and brushed his lips against her, sensing the shivers running through her and her quickened pulse. He knew he would not have to wait long for her. He smirked and pulled back she breathed out and he left her shutting the door softly and walking to his room.<p>

Bellatrix lay in her bed holing her left hand above her and staring at the ring. _'Was it a proposal? Or was it just a gift, it was on her ring finger which suggested…but it was the Dark Lord, why would he…'_ She sighed, somewhat frustrated at not knowing what he meant by the ring. '_Perhaps he didn't mean anything at was just…giving me something and because of my feelings I'm over thinking it…but the way he…before he left' _she sat up, her usual confident head on and threw off the covers, shrugging on a black dressing gown over herself as she had nothing else on. She opened her door and peered out, the hallway was dark and deserted but she stepped out and walked in the direction of his room and pushed open his door walking steadily in. It was pitch in his room and as her eyes adjusted she saw him lying on his back, still dressed and laying on the bed, she was almost surprised to see him actually there knowing he spent most nights away, but she steeled herself and walked to the bed, stopping by the sedge of the bed. She looked to his face and her mouth opened slightly when she saw his eyes open and staring at her through the dark.  
>"Can I help you Bella" He spoke in a sultry voice. She stared at him, unable to say anything to him, in her mind hating that he left her so speechless whenever he said her name. He sighed and slid off the bed next to her, he stood and turned her to him holding her face. She looked up at him and then leant forward, placing her hands on his chest and kissed him again, for longer than before then pulled back as far as he let her with his hand at the base of her head he pulled her forward and clashed their lips together again taking control his hands fell to her waist and untied the belt then slid off the silky material from her body. They entwined themselves in the dark of his room, Bella giving him all of her to ravish and claim for his own feeling the friction of skin against skin and the heat of his breath on her skin until the early hours of the morning.<p>

* * *

><p><em>AAH, don't hurt me if it was bad...I thought it wasn't my best...again but it has been so long since I've written a Bellamort fic : but I think it did go as I wanted for the most part. (r&r n show me the love...or not so much :/ ) ^_^ thanks for the reviews so far,they did make me happy to see the update was appreciated! :) xx _


	12. Intentions and intrests

_Apologies for the wait, but now I'm on study leave and with more time on my hands ^_^ thought I would update for you, because I love you all and feel mean leaving it too long..._  
><em>I do hope you like it, the odd review would be nice...since I was nice enough to update for you...<em>  
><em>(Disclaimer n all)<em>  
><em>Enjoy...<em>

* * *

><p>"I cannot disagree with this arrangement, yet the entire proposal is undeniably regrettable" Cygnus sat at his ornate black wood desk, in his left he led a glass of fire whiskey, his right was rubbing his temple going over what he had just been told, "I had conspired for quite some time for you and the Lestrange boy to be matched, I imagine he will no doubt find the new arrangement undesirable, I assumed you two were a made match".<p>

Bella raised a brow at her father's assumption at the relationship between her and Rodolphus, this would be her greatest blow, and he would certainly feel it. She looked down at the ring on her finger, the green bright against her pale skin, it wasn't marriage, be she never wanted that anyway but part of her, the boastful and traditional Black within her wanted that official binding to show to the world. He was right, he had no choice but to deny any other the privilege of courting his eldest daughter.  
>"I did hope you would marry Bellatrix, It would have been proper of all my children to marry"<br>"Narcissa will father, and perhaps…this current situation will benefit more than any marriage to another wizard could have ever" there was a long silence as they sat in Cygnus' study, he sipped his drink and Bella admired her ringed hand.  
>"Are you happy" the question threw her, she looked up wide eyed at her father, never had he once questioned her happiness on any occasion.<br>"Yes father…more than I have ever been" she spoke slowly, realising that her aloof and stern Cygnus Black had shown, after 18 years that he cared, or seemed to. He eyed her as she responded, she was speaking truthfully, her weeks spent with the Dark Lord had improved her magic and she did seem more…she was different somehow, better more refined perhaps.  
>"Good, then I see no reason why you cannot continue, perhaps the Dark Lord is better for you, you seem to actually listen to him" Belle smirked and stood, she nodded her head to her father and swept from his study. Cygnus sat, he looked at the fiery liquid in his glass and swilled it, finishing it he placed it on his desk and sighed, that was far easier than his meeting with Voldemort a day prior informing him delicately of his intentions for his eldest.<p>

"_Cygnus, I wish for you to break any engagement you have planned for Bellatrix" his black cloak trailed behind him as he drifted into the study bringing a chill air with him, taking a seat and waiting for Cygnus to sit opposite. Voldemort's eyes were dark, piecing though him,  
>"My lord, though unwise it is to question you, when regarding the future of one of my daughters I cannot avoid asking"<br>"As any father would, your daughter's future is as one of my followers, at** my** side" the last word came as a hiss, understanding Voldemort's meaning in so few words Cygnus rose abruptly, he strode over to his drinks cabinet and removed a crystal glass, filling it and taking a swig.  
>"I cannot deny my honour at your interest my Lord, but Bellatrix must marry; it is her duty as a woman of the Black family"<br>"I know your traditions Cygnus, however I will not have it any other way, she may be a woman but your daughter often bests some of my better men, you cannot deny me her potential or skill in my ranks by giving her as a prize to some…other" his voice was dark, he admired the man's loyalty to his family and honour, but when it came to what he wanted, it was not wise to come between the two.  
>"I will allow this" He had no choice either way, "You seem to have a tighter grasp than anyone else ever did on Bellatrix my Lord, she listens to you" there was a half-smile at the thought of Bellatrix tamed, "she would do well with you, perhaps she was meant to be a better warrior than wife"<br>Voldemort smirked, if push came to shove, a marriage could be arranged but since Cygnus accepted the current circumstances he would let the matter lie…for the moment. He rose and lowered his head to Cygnus who bowed back, each respectful of the others standing.  
>"I should wish to speak with her" Cygnus said as Voldemort turned, "Of course Cygnus" with that he drifted out leaving the study.<em>

He had not expected to see his daughter the day after, though he was relieved to see her so soon, and so well. He had not yet told the Lestrange's of what had conspired, though he was sure, since he told Druella that word would get out soon. Better to do it formally than leave it to idle gossip however.

It was most unfortunate that Rodolphus was not at home when the news was broken to his parents of the situation the next day. He was at that moment in time on his way to the manor for a meeting with the Dark Lord accompanied by his brother and Lucius. Lucius walked straight into the meeting room after apparating, followed by Rabastan but Rodolphus stalled when he glimpsed from the corner of his movement down the stairs. He walked back seeing Bellatrix walking slowly down the stairs again. He smirked and waited for her to spot him, which wasn't long. He was greeted by her raised eyebrow.  
>"Morning Bella"<br>"What have I said about calling me that" She glared at him.  
>"It's been too long…what are you doing here?"<br>"I live here" She stated bluntly like it was obvious, he looked at her incredulously. "Haven't you heard?" it was at his confused face that she realised he didn't yet know, her father must have sent word this morning but of course, he was here, "Oh, Rodolphus sorry to break the news but the engagements been called off" '_How unfortunate' _ she thought sarcastically and smirked.  
>"What!"<br>"The Dark Lord has…different plans"  
>"How dare he! You were supposed to be mine" he reached out and grabbed her wrist, he pulled out his wand but she didn't react in time, he threw her to the ground and aimed. He was thrown back, landing halfway up the stairs in a heap, the sound brought some of the death eaters out of the meeting room to see, Bellatrix, looking dishevelled in n dressing gown but unharmed lent on her elbows looking wide eyes at the stairs, Rabastan ran to his brother's unconscious form, he looked back at her glaring, "What did you do Bi-"<br>"Don't" she said suddenly. As she spoke a chill passed among them and then the sound of the large doors closing, all heads turned to where their master stood by the doors, he moved over to Bellatrix and held out his hand, she took it and stood, bowing to him, "My Lord"  
>he looked her over then turned to the others, glancing briefly at Rabastan and his brother, "Be that a warning to you all" he said coldly, "Clean him up" he said to Rabastan, then he strode into the meeting room, followed by the others. Orion looked at Bellatrix and bowed to her at the waist then followed too after Rabastan had managed to carry a semiconscious Rodolphus in.<p>

* * *

><p><em>sorry if it seemed to fast paced...I just needed to get something out, and I actually quite like it...<em>


	13. Know your place

_You have to seriously forgive me for not updating...but I really fell into major writers block on this fiction...and began to write several others and a book. So please don't hate me, I know what I'm doing and have the time to do it...finally and the inspiration. A MASSIVE thanks to you who did stick it out...again apologies a hundred times over. Sorry if it seems rushed and many many other things but I had to give you something and well...I needed something to fill this chapter with since I know what happens next._

_Unfortunately I don't own the characters and etc etc...Blah Blah Blah...ENJOY_

* * *

><p>It was dark in the room, dawn had not yet kissed the horizon when Bella awoke and she lay naked under the silk sheets, resting her head and hand on his chest. Her hair covered her back and shoulders, she kept her eyes closed listening to Voldemort's almost silent breaths and his heart beat beneath his pale chest. They had spent the night together again, tangled in heat and primal instinct, something which Voldemort had thought little about before she showed up. Nagini although still upset that he spent such intimate time with Bellatrix was warming to the new arrangement it was inevitable since they shared a soul but it would be far easier if they were civil.<p>

Voldemort was awake too he had been for some time during the night his hand tangled in her hair and the other atop hers on his chest. He had felt her change, it was only slight but he knew when she woke up he let her lie in the silence for a few moments, "I should have known it was Rodolphus Lestrange that your father planned for you to wed" He broke the silence with his cool voice.

Bella lifted her head up to look at his face, his eyes were still closed, she wondered how long he had been awake, "I thought you knew" She said.

"I never care for the social affairs among your pureblood society, unless it benefits me or there is cause for my presence" He added still not moving even when he felt her hand trail along his chest, a feeling he found soothing.

It began to rain and Bellatrix lay on the chaise with a large volume turning the pages slowly as she read the words. She paused to look out the large window and watch the raindrops trail down the window. It had been a year since her first night here, Voldemort arranged for her to stay with him as he tutored her and their relationship intensified. She pondered over the months and with each successful movement she saw his passion for the cause showed. The war was in full sway and it seemed to be favouring them. There was something else, as she watched the rain fall and patter against the panes she watched him change. His eyes were darker, now with a red hue and his features were changing and he was becoming stronger, she told herself she had no need to fear him but that was before…

"Before what Bellatrix" He appeared at her side and whispered to her.

"Before I realised that to respect you as I should, I needed to fear you too" She replied and placed a marker on the page closing it on her lap, "You were gone longer this time" She said avoiding his gaze.  
>Voldemort watched her, his eyes narrowed and knelt down on one knee then touched her hand resting on the book. He put his face close to hers brushing his nose against her cheek, "I will have to go again soon" He said as he trailed his lips down to her neck and he felt her pulse rise.<p>

"It's about that prophecy Snape spoke about is it not" She said trying to concentrate on the rain and not his touch.

"Yes" He hissed against her skin.

"Don't go…I don't think you should go" She said and turned to him breaking their contact.

His face darkened, "I must deal with this problem sooner rather than later, I know what you think about him" He said and stood looking down on her as she looked up at him her mouth slightly open. He scolded her in her head as he turned and left her alone again in the room.

She stood swiftly and strode after him but he reached the hall he was gone. She cursed under her breath and stormed up the stairs ignoring the arriving death eaters and entered their room. She sat down at the vanity and ran a hand through her hair then looked at herself. She put her head in her hands and felt one atop her head.

"Come now Bellatrix, you have a meeting to attend" Voldemort said and he stroked her head. She lifted it and looked at him in the mirror then rose and faced him. He placed a hand on her cheek and brought her face up to his, "Dear, dear Bellatrix" He said to and placed a light kiss on her lips. As they parted he apparated them outside the room and he left her, she nodded to herself and pushed open the door strolling into the room and seating herself in her seat restoring her usual composure.

The meeting went on as usual, progress reports and new plans. Bella sat through it patiently and silently until Snape spoke up and the result of the prophecy was mentioned. Voldemort spoke of his plan to attack within the next few days, her face shot up to his but he didn't give her a second glance. It wasn't till after the meeting, after greeting her cousins she stormed into the cellar and let herself go shooting spells at the pillars and walls.

"You never change do you" Voldemort said leaning against a pillar in the dark, his arms crossed and his eyes glowing red.

"You can't go" She said walking over to him.

"Enough of this Bella" He said sternly to her but she brushed it off.

"No I don't want you to go" She said back standing before him.

"Know your place Bellatrix" He hissed and narrowed his eyes at her.

"I don't want you to go" She said again quietly and looked away.

"Why not" He asked lifting her face up.

"I…It doesn't feel right, something just doesn't feel right about this" She said looking at him.

"Feelings are weakness Bella" He said.

"Not mine…not all of them" She whispered and felt his presence darken, he let her face go and walked around her.

"We will not speak of this again Bellatrix" He said, "We will not have a lesson" He said and apparated out of cellar.

Bella waited for some time, her chest grew heavy and she let out a frustrated cry. After composing herself she ascended and returned to the library finishing her book. The moon was high in the sky when she returned to their room. He stood silhouetted against the window when she entered. She stood by the bed and let her dress fall at her feet and when to step on the bed but was stopped when his arms touched her shoulders. He trailed them down her arms and took her hand lifting it up he grazed her knuckles over his lips. Despite their exchange and his anger at her they fell onto the bed and spent the night in a somewhat anger fueled passion.

* * *

><p>Don't hate me to much...Should have the next installment up soon...hopefully. x<p> 


	14. Denial and Devotion

_Okay, so I'M SORRY FOR THE RUBBISH SPELLING, MISSING LETTERS, FAILURE TO USE CAPITAL LETTERS PROPERLY AND GRAMMAR...I read through it again last night and nearly cried at all my awful awful mistakes...I will go through and sot ir all out at some point. SORRY!. I just sometimes rush and don't triple or quadruple check things...but I shall begin so._

_(disclaimer and all that jazz)_

* * *

><p>The word had spread like wild fire, the dark lord had fallen and the war was at an end.<p>

Bellatrix stood at the window of their room her arms crossed and her face passive. She would not believe it, it just wasn't possible. She felt anger boil in her and she swiftly turned putting on her clack she apparated to the hallway where Rodolphus and his brother waited. They watched her arrive and steeled themselves.

"I refuse to believe he is gone" She said and made her way to the door, "You have the information I asked for?" She said as they followed.

"Yes, we confirmed their whereabouts and know they are definatly part of the order" He added jogging slightly to keep up with her fast pace as they left the house.

The three of them apparated away in the night and dealt a fierce blow to the longbottoms and were captured. Bellatrix screamed her loyalties to the dark lord as they dragged them away to Azkaban and never denied any charges against them. She screamed and shouted his return as they locked her cell door and she sat down on the stone floor and waited.

A month had passed and nothing, she watched her mark waiting for the burn but nothing. She looked at the walls counting the marks she had scratched in and added another to the growing number.

Five years. She sat in the corner her hair matted and unruly, her body showing the undernourishment and effects of the dementors. Dirt stained and bruised she sat there her fingers tracing the lines not watching but counting until she reached the last one and notched another one next to it. She felt herself slipping away by the day, she now began to fear the approach of the dementors to her cell taking what they thought were cherished and happy thoughts…

Ten years. Nothing, her cell covered in lines counting and her constant glances at her arm where the dark mark now sat faded into her skin. She ran her fingers over it lightly recalling the memory of when it was first burnt into her arm.

She was twenty, still living by his side, in his bed and continued to practice with him. It had become a daily exercise when he was in the manor, to duel together in the basement, no rules or restrictions save for using the killing curse. She ran the manor while he was gone and began to attend meetings, only on certain occasions but it was enough for her. Then came the day, they finished a duel and she stood panting slightly in the darkened basement watching him approach. He looked her over then took her wrist gently facing it to the ceiling and brought the tip of his wand to her pale flesh. She watched as the ink rose to the surface as if it had always been there, waiting for him to release it. She felt the fire burn in her arm and clenched her fist around his wrist.

"You are ready, when I call you it will burn and writhe and you must come to me" He said removing his wand but keeping hold of her wrist lightly feeling her grip loosen as she stared at the mark.

Her eyes scanned every inch as if it would fade any moment, it moved slightly before settling on her arm, the black ink in stark contrast to her skin,"Thank you Master" She managed and swallowed looking up at him and gave a small smile.

"You are more mine than ever now Bella" He said and brushed a lose strand from her face.

The memory faded and she was put back into the dark cell with the dark reality of her imprisonment. She still had many memories of him, grateful that the dementors left them be because they all involved some pain being inflicted on her in some form or another.  
>She etched another mark close to the next, it marked fifteen years locked up, he heard a distant scream and then another and looked to her door, she let out her own screech and ended laughing. She was less, they had taken so much but she held on tight to what she had left.<p>

Fifteen years she had been locked away waiting for him and he came. Proceeded by the lessening of the dementors presence and their visitations. Then she felt it, burning in her skin she looked at it as it writhed on her bone white skin and smirked. She trailed her tongue over the mark and looked up. The walls shattered and she felt the cold wind hit her. Leaving her cell she followed the passage to the ruined edge and cried out in joy laughing as other joined her in freedom.

She watched as around her death eaters appeared and took hold of the prisoners. She waited and watched breathing the clean stormy air and smiled. She was weak, her body fragile with disuse and neglect yet she stood now. She watched a figure appear next to her, taking her arm they apparated away from the prison.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, short I know but I got carried away and had to split the original chapter...unevenly...and thus this filler again. I have the next installment ready but you have to give me a change to decide whether to keep this going and AU it to..well I'll shush and see how things work out...Maybe fix it up while I decide. Thank you for the Reviews and i'm glad you're still reading. I HAVE NOT ABANDONED YOU YET! Love and hugs xx<em>


	15. True to her word

_First, thanks for all the reviews and such so far. I greatly appreciate them and well...Make me feel it's worth keeping up._  
><em>Second, This chapter continues the last and was a joy to write.<em>

_(disclaimer and such) Oh and Happy new year to you all!_

* * *

><p>Bellatrix stumbled as they landed and felt two hand take hold of hers.<p>

"Where is he" he croaked out looking into her sisters eyes.

"Waiting, but we'll get you cleaned up fed and dressed…" Narcissa said holding her sister and leading her up the stairs to private rooms.

"I need to see him" Bella insisted but her body failed to resist her sisters gentle pull and followed her. Narcissa helped her into the bathroom and left her to clean herself of the filth of Azkaban.

She sank into the warm water grateful of its heat sinking into her, she washed her body and hair twice and rinsed it. She knew she was not how she was fifteen years ago before being underfed and tortured, it had left its marks both physically and mentally. Standing she stepped out of the bath and walked over to the side where several potions and poultices which she drank and rubbed over her skin. She attacked her wild hair with scissors till it looked like it did all those years ago and watched at colour returned to her white skin.

Narcissa knocked tentatively on the door. "Are you alright Bella" She called in but was given no reply. Several minutes later it opened and she was face with her sister looking much more herself, dressed in a black dress with long sleeves and a corseted back. Her hair had returned to its previous tamed mess and she looked better.

"Narcissa" She said, the younger black took it as a thank you and smiled then took her hand and led her back out of the room.

"The others should be ready by now and the meeting will start once all have arrived" She said leading her sister through Malfoy manor and through to the east wing, "You were the last…and…"

"Spit it out Cissy" Bella said watching her sister as they walked.

"He's not how he was…in appearance at least" She said and glanced at Bella who looked away with wild eyes.

She didn't say anything and looked ahead her chest heavy with anticipation. The doors opened and They stepped through, Narcissa walked passed and took her seat next to Lucius who placed his hand over hers under the table.

Bellatrix stood by the door and waited.

"Come in Bellatrix" It was his voice that cut the silence. She stepped into the room and looked over the faces; Rodolphus and Rabastan were seated close to him, Snape, her sister and brother in law too. She recognised several others and then settled her eyes on him.

He stood and she fell to her knees, "Master" She said.

"Rise Bellatrix, you have shown enough of your loyalty to me these past fifteen years" He hissed and she rose looking at him. His skin pale and features snakelike yet no less beautiful than the first time she laid eyes on him.  
>"Take you seat" He gestured to the only free seat to his left and waited as she stepped next to his and sat down placing her hand on the dark wood of the table.<p>

"Let us begin" Voldemort said and the meeting started.

She sat through it silently watching and listening intently her eyes focused on him whenever he spoke then down when he stopped.

He knew she would look at him whenever she could, He looked around the table and assessed his followers, each one more ready to do his bidding than the next and then Bellatrix, would do it all till her last breath. She was all he had envisioned her to be, even after all those years trapped in a cell alone and weak…No she was not weak, she never denied him even though it would have meant her demise.

The meeting ended but they were kept behind, those who survived the wait in Azkaban. He stood and they came to him one by one. Bellatrix watched as he rewarded them with a fresh dark mark and their retrieved wands. She was the last to rise watching Rabastan leave the room as she rose and turned to face him.

"Your arm Bellatrix"

she held it out and he placed his want against the skin pressing down and bringing back to full life the snake. It twisted and burned on her skin as she watched it not reacting to the pain. He watched her then slid his hand to hold hers and took out an object from his cloak sliding it onto her finger.

"I was not pleased that the aurors had found a way to remove this from you Bellatrix" He said letting her hand go.

She held it up and felt the band tighten again around her finger then looked up at him, "Forgive me for not…" She started

"No…not this time" He said then placed a hand on her cheek holding her head. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, "It has been to long" He said and he pulled her closely, "I hope the dementors didn't take too much of you" He said as he apparated them gently to his rooms.

"You combined my…happiness…with pain Master, they fail to distinguish on occasion" She said in reply and looked up at him.

His red eyes looked over her form, she was thin and her eyes seemed wilder but none of her passion for him had left.

"You live up to your name Bellatrix" He said and smirked and ran his hand through her hair.

When he discovered her fate and that of his most loyal he called on the dementors and went straight for the island prison blasting the walls and releasing them. He had watched from a distance as they appeared ragged and worn, he heard her laughter before he saw her and narrowed his eyes locating her finally. He watched as she was taken away by another and returned to the manor waiting in his seat as his followers joined him. He silently dictated where they should sit and left his left for her, Narcissa would be seeing to her and they would arrive last.

"I said once I would do anything for you…everything" She said and leaned into him.

"And you have not disappointed me" He replied holding her close before claiming her mouth with his.

* * *

><p><em>Gee, that was fun. next chapter is in the work so bare with me...thank you for following so loyally x <em>


	16. Night

_Sorry for the wait, took me a while and I'm still working on where to go next, plus I was bogged down with revision for exams, yay witchcraft and american history. So, I hope you enjoy, diclaimer and all that jazz...R&R please ^_^_

* * *

><p>He felt her leave the bed while it was still early and the sky was dark. Her hand slid from his chest as she moved away and off the bed, he let her go and closed his eyes.<br>It had been so long since he had been with her, if he were any other man he would feel guilt from their last night before the...but then he was not any other man. She wanted him still even after all she had suffered her devotion remained, her need to be with him was there in all its entirety and he relished in it.

Bellatrix wrapped a nightgown around her and stepped silently out of the room. She needed to breathe, to recover. Her body had regained much strength even in such a short period of time but then she gained her strength off him, she fed off his power now stronger than ever. He had come back and he had come back to stay, their next step in the war would bring about his victory and not even the Potter boy would stop him.

"He let you off your leash then" She heard a voice as she walked through the entrance, turning in its direction she saw Rodolphus walking towards her.

She looked at with tired eyes, "I don't want to deal with you Lestrange" She said and carried on walking.

"Deal with me…oh am I not worthy to be in your presence anymore" He said bitterly to her.

"You were never worthy" She bit back.

Rodolphus followed close behind her, "I was supposed to have you"

"You're still pining over me" She said as she headed back up the stairs.

"I don't pine…But I always get what I want" He said.

Bellatrix turned to him and pulled her dressing gown around her glaring at him.  
>"You won't ever have me… I will never belong to you or anyone but the dark lord" She spoke through gritted teeth and put her hand on the door.<p>

"So you choose to be his whore over my wife"

"Don't ever call me that Lestrange" She sneered at him, "But it would be better than being tied to you" She hissed and he put a hand on the door next to her face and drew close to her.

"I am loyal to him as much as the next man, but if something were to happen, I will have you in every way you have denied me" He returned with anger then stood and left her.

Bellatrix breathed out and glared at his back before turning the handle and returning to the room.

She stepped into the darkness and shut the door behind her. She felt hand on her shoulders cool through the material and on her heated skin. Leaning into him she felt his presence envelope her and she closed her eyes.

"He frustrates you so Bella" He hissed.

"I should have done away with him long ago…" She replied.

"He has been a valuable follower, talented and…unrestrained" Voldemort smelt her hear, he was surrounded by her scent and their previous activities stirring him again. He pushed her back to the bed removing her gown before claiming her neck, feeling her shiver with delight and traced her hands up his chest. He traced his hands over her waist and down her leg as he lifted his face to hers taking her lips for his own.

"I will rule this world and you will be my right hand" He whispered then ran his tongue along her jaw line.

"With all I have, till my last" She moaned when her nipped at her chest, "Breath" She uttered before closing her eyes and succumbing to his ministrations.

He gave her little but with every bite, touch and thrust he took for himself she gave him willingly her all, her body shook with ecstasy as she held onto him while he took her, again and again.

He had found his new body to be more lithe and stronger, he needed less sleep and little food but he had never been more powerful.  
>He watched as she writhed and ached beneath him, her pale skin coated in a light sheen and her hands gripping him or the sheets. She was the same as the last he had seen her, though Azkaban had aged her she was still beautiful, pale slim and strong. She lived up to her name even now the beautiful warrior his best fighter and as she tensed around him he closed his eyes and finished within her, she belonged to him.<p>

He looked over her with burning red eyes as she caught her breath, her chest heaved and he removed a lock of hair from her face that was damp with sweat. At his touch her dark eyes opened and watched him her breaths becoming more even.

He had changed, though she remembered how he had begun this transition before his disappearance. The red eyes had taken over from the dark orbs he had when she first saw him, but his hear had gone and he now had more snakelike features. She reveled under his gaze and lifted her hand hesitating by his face, his expression remained passive a she watched and she lowered her hand again resting it by her head.

They watched each other for some time in the dark, Voldemort's red gaze boring into Bellatrix's black eyes waiting, listening to the sound of the silence around them.

Before long he moved off her and lay in his back staring up at the canopy, she pulled the cover over her and rolled away from him. She had understood him perfectly even though no words were uttered, or any clear sign was shown. She lay still silently and found sleep before long knowing her would lay awake still for some time.

Rodolphus didn't bother her in the days that followed, he and his brother remained in the manor with the others who were rescued from Azkaban. They weeks and months that followed were the same as the first war, building followers, killing muggle borns and muggles. Though Voldemort remained from sight, he planned only to emerge when he deemed ready that was until the ministry.


End file.
